


Fireworks

by DCFFICS



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, chuuves - Freeform, gxg, shoujoai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCFFICS/pseuds/DCFFICS
Summary: Sooyoung met a weird stranger in broken heart state.





	Fireworks

The crowd really made Sooyoung pissed, she really needed more space right now after what happened. Her tears already drought for something mushy things. A broken heart never really worthed for tears.  
  
This was what happened, Sooyoung caught her girl kiss the other girl. Then she asked her girl what happened with their relationship. Her girl replied it’s nothing, just a friend. Sooyoung who really didn’t know what should she do just felt embarrassed with all that time she thought that she’s in a relationship with her. In front that girl who Sooyoung didn’t like her at all.  
  
She was really mad, embarrassed, and that broke her heart.  
  
After that, she just ran away from there to this crowd. She thought being in such crowding place will help her, but it was the opposite. She really pissed off with people around her. Their eyes never looked nice at her, like they knew what happened to her. Is her broken heart could be seen by others?  
  
She didn’t know what crowds for here. Many food stalls around her too. She observed the place she stood now. She didn’t know that she ran that far, she was at river bank now. But usually, this riverbank never be this crowded. She looked at fliers.  
  
“Fireworks festival?”  
  
So she was at the fireworks festival, maybe she should found a place that she could see the best with no many people.  
  
“How about the bridge?” she asked herself.  
  
She walked slowly to the bridge, just to arranged her thoughts a little bit. So many things that appeared after what happened a while ago. Her friend’s face, their memories around, their high school life. She really thought that she’s in a relationship with her, but….  
  
She screamed loud of it. Made people around her looked at her.  
  
She began to run after that. She hoped while running her thoughts should be clear enough.  
  
It worked.  
  
A little bit.  
  
She arrived at the bridge. Not many people here. She stood blankly at the crowd far away. The sky slowly turned black, many lights turned on made it more pretty. She put her hand on bridge rail to enjoyed the view.  
  
“What are you doing?!” screamed someone.  
  
Sooyoung looked at someone nearby, it’s just only a person. a girl.  
  
“Don’t do the stupid thing!” she screamed again with that worried face, she slowly walked closer, slowly with her hands reached in front of her.  
  
“What do you mean?” Sooyoung asked after she didn’t know what happened here and confused.  
  
“I don’t let you jump from there!”  
  
“What?! Are you kidding me? Who will jump from here?”  
  
“Huh? You don’t want to?”  
  
“No way I do that. I just enjoyed the view here. Seems pretty nice to watch fireworks from here.”  
  
“But your face is full of sadness there, I thought you will jump after see that,” she explained from her perspective.  
  
“Am I?”  
  
“Yes, so gloomy.”  
  
“Well, it’s gloomy madness.”  
  
After that, they just eye contact each other, no words from the other girl even Sooyoung. Then suddenly the other girl walked close to her, looked the same view of where Sooyoung saw. Sooyoung examined her intense, like how nice skin she had, her eyes, everything.  
  
“It’s really pretty,” said the other girl.  
  
“Uh, yeah.”  
  
“What’s your name? I’m Jiwoo, Kim Jiwoo.”  
  
“Ha Sooyoung.”  
  
“So what’s the problem, Ha Sooyoung?” Jiwoo asked her while still enjoyed the night view.  
  
Sooyoung kinda took aback and didn’t want to talk about what happened. But after she more looked at Jiwoo, somehow she could trust her. She told everything, Jiwoo didn’t judge her at the end of the story. She smiled to the black sky then to the black water which sparkled down there.  
  
“At least you are not losing something that makes you a human,” Jiwoo said while deep looking the water down.  
  
“Huh? What is it?” asked Sooyoung confused by Jiwoo’s statement.  
  
“An anger.”  
  
“Huh? That kinda makes sense, but have you angry at someone,” Sooyoung asked, interested to Jiwoo’s story or something that she wanted to hear.  
  
Jiwoo looked at Sooyoung, her eyes really had curiosity.  
  
“I was,” answered Jiwoo shortly.  
  
“What that past tense thing? You can’t angry right now or something?”  
  
“Yup, I lost my anger.”  
  
Jiwoo smiled to Sooyoung. The bright one. Sooyoung never sees that smile on anyone. She mesmerized by that.  
  
“Such weird you are.”  
  
After Sooyoung put her words there, the loud bang voice heard by them. They looked at the dark sky filled with lights which make unique shape patterns, colorful, in any sizes. The festival began, they enjoyed the fireworks view. Sooyoung could find that the fact she watched it with a stranger like Jiwoo. Well, she’s cute and adorable looks, she couldn’t ignore it.  
  
“I have to go, nice to meet you.”  
  
“Hmm, wait, can I have your numbers? We can meet again,” asked Sooyoung kinda desperate to have her numbers.  
  
“Sorry to disappoint you, but I never use handphone anymore.”  
  
“You are really weird you know?”  
  
“I appreciate that. Just think that we destined to meet just for today, to fill your sadly broken heart here and watch fireworks. That’s more beautiful, isn’t it?”  
  
“Well, I kinda not trust with destiny thing but for this one, I think I can trust you for that.”  
  
“That’s more beautiful. So, farewell.”  
  
Jiwoo just went to the other side of what Sooyoung’s path. Sooyoung looked at the girl until the back of her not seen by her. But that was kinda weird though.  
  
After the last fireworks at the dark sky, Sooyoung walked along the bridge. As she walked she looked something near the rails. Many flowers and candle lights. She looked and read it some message there.  
  
Hope you find your happiness in heaven.  
  
Rest well there.  
  
Rest in Peace, Jiwoo.  
  
I miss you, it’s already one year without you in this world, Kim Jiwoo.  
  
“So she’s really that weird being, huh?” asked Sooyoung to herself or maybe to Jiwoo itself, maybe she could hear from here.  
  
Sooyoung did something that rare to do in her daily life. She prayed.  
  
  
“Thank you for being there for minutes.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's my first write Loona Fanfiction, hope you like it~ You can hit me on twitter @DCFFICS


End file.
